Rise Of Darkness Fall of Dumbledore and Voldemort
by Leofort
Summary: Harold James Potter is Jason Salazar Black and he is not the BWL Neville Longbottom is Jason is Studying the Dark Arts under Voldemort under Dumbledore's nose. Will Jason create his own Path and Become a terryfying Dark Lord worse than Voldemort.


There was a prophecy corncerning one Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom which was that one of them would be the ones with the power to defeat the Lord Voldemort the current Dark Lord. Neville Longbottom was attacked and he lived and Harry Potter was also attacked by the Death Eaters but his parents were dead but Harry survived.

Neville was declared the boy who lived while Harry was sent to live in St Mary's orphanage where he was called Jason Salazar Black by Mrs Cole which once she had heard being uttered by Tom Marvolo Riddle who had lived there 65 years ago.

Jason had grown up to be a bully and arrogant boy hurting other people and all were afraid of him because of his passion with snakes as it was like he could talk to it at young age.

* * *

Many People knew not to mess with Jason Black the Bully

Quirell was the one who was sent out to get Jason Black so he went to the matron

I am here looking for a child by the name of Jason Black."He told her.

Jason Black you say… well I can't say I have many people requesting to see him… after all who would want such a freak child." She informed him.

"Freak did you say? What is so freaky about him?" Quirrell could feel anger not his own starting to bubble and he wanted nothing more then to be somewhere else at the moment.

"Yes he is a freak and a trouble maker. Why I can remember one time real well. He had been outside all day, and when I came out to tell him to come in I find him hissing at a snake. Can you believe that, hissing as if the snake could understand him. Or another time when he and another boy went exploring up by some of those cliffs outside. They didn't return that day and so I went searching for them. I found him in a cave almost unharmed, but the other boy well he looked fine but when I tried to get him to move he couldn't and he said it felt like every muscle in his body was on fire. When I asked what happened he said that Black boy had beat him up when he wasn't looking. Naturally I assumed this was true because of the freak's lack of injury, but I couldn't find any physical evidence of injury on the other boy either."

Quirrell's interest had been piqued, as well as his master's, when she had mentioned Black hissing at snakes. Could it be the boy was a Parseltongue? But wouldn't that mean he had some connection to the Slytherin family? While being a Parseltongue was intriguing, the next part about the supposed fight was more interesting. By the way the boy described his injuries it sounded as if he had been held under a Cruciatus. Could it be possible that the boy had a wandless magic talent like his master? It seemed like his meeting with the young Mr. Black was going to be more intriguing then he had originally thought. It seemed the woman was waiting for him to say something.

I would like to meet Mr Black anyway Quirell replied

"If that is what you want, a warning though he is very closed off around people and does not take kindly to strangers." She told him.

"I thank you for the warning but I think I will be fine. Now please call him and do leave us alone.

Then a messy haired boy came into sight.

How do you do, Jason?" said Quirell, walking forward and holding out his hand.

The boy hesitated, then took it, and they shook hands. Dumbledore drew up the hard wooden chair beside , so that the pair of them looked rather like a hospital patient and visitor

* * *

After their talk Lord Voldemort behind Quirell was in a Deja Vu state. It was like when Dumbledore came to offer him a place at Hogwarts and it seemed Jason Black was a lot like an younger Tom Riddle. A bully and a Master at the manipulating the environment around him. Lord Voldemort was thinking that if Albus Dumbledore could have a Saviour and Apprentice then why he Lord Voldemort could have a right hand a Apprentice who would answer to him alone, someone he could use as Dark, Deadly and Dangerous as him Lord Voldemort himself and that could screw Dumbledore and the Savoiur Brat Longbottom.

Then that decided Quirell decided to take him to Gringotts and then Diagon Alley where he could get the supplies. When they came to the Entrance at Gringotts were Jason found a Inscription.

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.**_

Then they entered Gringotts and went to a teller who had him take a bood ritual to see which families he was heir to. what they found was outsatnding.

**Name** - Jason Salazar Black and Harold James Potter

**Age** - 11

**Father** - Alexander Orion Black And James Ezekiel Potter by Blood Adoption

**Mother** - Lily Rose Evans Later Potter

**Family Estates**

**Black** - Vault 35 -190 Million Galleons, Residence - 12 Grimmauld Place - Heir of Black Estate through Father Alexander Black.

**Potter** - Vault 687 - 10 Million Galleons and a Invisibility cloak Heir loom - Properties - Godric's Hollow Destroyed - Heir of Potter Estate Through James Potter.

**Slytherin** - Vault 20 - 30 Million Galleons and Slytherin's Ring - Properties - Slytherin Manor Unplottable and Location is hidden by Silvanus Slytherin around 700 years ago and the Manor contains the Works and Accomplishment of the Last Slytherin Decandants - Heir of Slytherin Estate through Mother Lily Rose Evans.

**Tiltled as** - Heir of Salazar Slytherin as the last True living Decandent of the Slytherin Line

**Skills in **

Parseltounge

Parselmagic

Wandless Magic

Strong Affinity to Dark Arts

Strong Affinity to Charms

Strong Affinity to Potions

The Goblin handed Jason three keys and a Pouch which could hold upto 8000 Galleons.

Jason turned to Quirell and asked

Professor what does it mean Titles as the Heir of Salazar Slytherin

Well you see Mr Black as you know Hogwarts was founded by the four of the most revered Witches and Wizards of their time their names are Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. Well after they founded the school Salazar opted that they take only Wizards and Witches from Magical families and not Muggleborns on this the other founders didn't agree and Salazar left the school after he had a fight with Gryffindor but before he left he created a Chamber known today still as the Chamber of Secrets where he put a Monster that only those of the Slytherin line alone could controll and he was a powerful Dark Lord and is considered a Powerful and Famous among the Dark Wizards and it is the Motto of the Slytherin Line to have an Heir before the previous one die and Last Heir of Slytherin was Lord Voldemort and he didn't have an Heir to carry the Slytherin line so as the Last Heir it is you who has the status of Heir of Slytherin. You must not tell anybody that you are the Heir of Slytherin only your Trusted friends or Allies while in school.

Then Jason packed 8000 galleons and then took the invisibility cloak from the Potter Vault and Salazar's ring from the Slytherin Vault which Provided protection against many Dark and Light Curses as well as a Portkey to the Legendary Slytherin Manor and the Chamber of Secrets and then He had the Goblins create a Portkey charm on it to the Black Home 12 Grimmauld Place.

Then they went out to get their supplies and then his wand from Ollivander. Jason had taken two wands which had chose him but Ollivander told him he could only have one but Professor Quirell had Obliviated him and took both Wand one which was Yew and Phoenix Feather 11 inches rather Powerful and one of three wands which were brother wand to Lord Voldemort's and the other Dragon Heartstring and Holly 11inches brotherwand to Albus Dumbledore's and Quirell took the Yew wand and pointing his wand said Sereus Traces and gave it to Jason and Said just took off the Ministry Tracking Charms and tell me Jason what do you think of the Dark Arts.

Er aren't they Illegal sir

Yes they only because Powerful Wizards can Wield It and i could teach it to you if you would like.

Ofcourse sir Replied Jason

Then after that they left to buy trunks were Jason brought two one Black and Silver and another Green and Silver which he used as the Hogwarts one and the Black one had over eight compartments which contained books on Dark Arts and Occlemency and Leglimency and Wandless Magic. Jason also brought a House Elf called Twink for his uses for 600 Galleons and he Left the Wizarding world 6000 Galleons Less.

* * *

Hey Guys Do you Like it


End file.
